Wildest Dreams
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Di que me recordarás aunque solo sea en tus más salvajes pensamientos...


**_Hola! aquí traigo un pequeño Songfic de la canción Wildest Dreams de Taylor S_** ** _wift, les recomiendo la escuchen mientras leen y busquen la letra en español_**

 ** _Summary: Di que me recordarás aunque solo sea en tus más salvajes pensamientos_**

 ** _La historia está ambientada justo al inicio de Luna Nueva, espero les guste._**

 ** _Debo recordar que los personajes y la canción no son de mi propiedad, yo solo lo utilizo para simples fines de entretenimiento._**

* * *

 ** _He said, "Let's get out of this town"_**

 ** _Drive out of this city, away from the crowds_**

 ** _I thought "Heaven can't help me now"_**

 ** _Nothing lasts forever, but this is gonna take me down_**

-Vamos a dar una vuelta fuera del pueblo-dijo Edward en cuanto abrí la puerta de la casa, su expresión era estoica, era básicamente una estatua de pie en mi pórtico

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunté, el miedo se filtraba en mi voz y era imposible ocultarlo

-¿Nos vamos?-la frialdad en su voz produjo un fuerte dolor en mi pecho, algo pasaba.

"Se acabó" gritó una voz en mi cabeza, justo cuando subí al auto, me mordí el labio interior, temí razón él era tan guapo, inteligente, siempre me había preguntado qué podía ser lo que veía en mí; la palabra "entretenimiento" apareció en mi mente…

 ** _He's so tall and handsome as hell_**

 ** _He's so bad but he does it so well_**

 ** _I can see the end as it begins_**

 ** _My one condition is…_**

-¿Vas a terminar conmigo?-susurré pero segura de qué me oiría, aún no salíamos del pueblo , estábamos al costado del bosque, detuvo el auto y bajó, en el segundo que tardó entre cerrar su puerta y abrir la mía, solté una bocanada de aire que había estado ahogándome

-Ven-murmuró al abrirme la puerta

Baje con cuidado, me mordí los labios, tratando por todos los medios no llorar aún cuando por dentro sentía mi corazón resquebrajarse con cada paso

-Esto no está funcionando…-soltó como si fueran cuchillos atravesándome-soy un peligro para ti y tu eres una tentación terrible, es mejor que no volvamos a vernos

 ** _Say you'll remember me_**

 ** _Standing in a nice dress_**

 ** _Staring at the sunset, babe_**

 ** _Red lips and rosy cheeks_**

 ** _Say you'll see me again_**

 ** _Even if it's just in your_**

 ** _Wildest dreams, ah-uh-ha_**

 ** _Wildest dreams, ah-uh-ha_**

-¿Vas a irte?-no sabía porque lo había dicho si no quería conocer la respuesta, él asintió con la cabeza, solté otra bocanada de aire-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión?-de nuevo no dijo palabra, negó moviendo los mechones de cabellos cobrizo que caían en su rostro-¿Puedo pedirle un favor?-él frunció el ceño-no vayas a olvidarme, por favor, recuerdame, recuerdame con un bello vestido como el de mi cumpleaños, con las mejillas sonrojadas, mordiendome los labios rojos, di que me verás, incluso si es solo en tus más salvajes pensamientos-diciendo esto me lancé a sus brazos, le abracé tan fuerte como podía, como si una fuerte desesperación me atrapará, quise quitar su camisa

 ** _I said "No one has to know what we do"_**

 ** _His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room_**

 ** _And his voice is a familiar sound_**

 ** _Nothing lasts forever, but this is getting good now_**

-Basta Bella-me pidió alejándome

-Nadie debería saber que pasó entre nosotros…

-Yo lo sabré-bajo la mirada-vas a vivir bien cuando desaparezca

-Cállate-grité-¿Podrías darme un último beso?

 ** _He's so tall and handsome as hell_**

 ** _He's so bad but he does it so well_**

 ** _And when we've had our very last kiss_**

 ** _My last request is…_**

No respondió pero 2 segundos después sentí su presencia a centímetros de mi rostro y me besó, le respondí como nunca antes lo había hecho, mezcle la pasión, el amor, la melancolía, el adiós, tenía un sabor dulce y amargo, un sabor que estaba 100% segura que no volvería a probar, así debería de saber el último beso

 ** _Say you'll remember me_**

 ** _Standing in a nice dress_**

 ** _Staring at the sunset, babe_**

 ** _Red lips and rosy cheeks_**

 ** _Say you'll see me again_**

 ** _Even if it's just in your_**

 ** _Wildest dreams, ah-uh-ha_**

 ** _Wildest dreams, ah-uh-ha_**

-Recuerdame-repetí con los ojos cerrados, sabía que si lo miraba, me rompería en mil pedazos-incluso si solo es así

-Lo haré-susurró en mi oído

 ** _You'll see me in hindsight_**

 ** _Tangled up with you all night_**

 ** _Burning it down_**

 ** _Some day when you leave me_**

 ** _I bet these memories follow you around_**

-Me vas a recordar-dije esta vez con seguridad-porque nadie va a volverte a tocar con calidez, nadie va a volverte a besar como yo lo hacía-solté un suspiro

 ** _You'll see me in hindsight_**

 ** _Tangled up with you all night_**

 ** _Burning it down_**

 ** _Some day when you leave me_**

 ** _I bet these memories follow you around_**

-Y eso, te va a doler-abrí los ojos y él aún seguía allí de pie, las lágrimas cayeron sin que quisiera o pudiera detenerlas

 ** _Say you'll remember me_**

 ** _Standing in a nice dress_**

 ** _Staring at the sunset, babe_**

 ** _Red lips and rosy cheeks_**

 ** _Say you'll see me again_**

 ** _Even if it's just in your (even if it's just pretend)_**

 ** _Wildest dreams, ah-uh-ha_**

 ** _In your wildest dreams, ah-uh-ha_**

-Te recordaré con un bello vestido, con tus mejillas sonrojadas-y como acto reflejo el color me subió al rostro-mordiendote esos labios rojos que querré devorar toda mi existencia-se acercó a mí y me envolvió en un abrazo-mi Bella, solo podré verte en mis más salvajes pensamientos…

 ** _Even if it's just in your_**

 ** _Wildest dreams, ah-uh-ha_**

 ** _In your wildest dreams, ah-uh-ha_**

Tras terminar la oración deje de sentir su marmoleo cuerpo cubriéndome, giré mi rostro hasta la carretera y tampoco estaba el auto; solo estaba yo, completamente sola y solo así me permití desmoronarme, podría ser un muro en unas horas, pero justo ahora el olor era demasiado insoportable.

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios en la cajita de abajo, me encantaría saber que les pareció**

 **Hasta entonces**


End file.
